guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gale
Need confirmation whether Gale is available from Firstwatch Sergio in Lion's Arch or not. Gale is available as a quest reward in the Northern Shiverpeaks, so according to the "rule of thumb" Sergio should offer it. --Tetris L 22:08, 29 Sep 2005 (EST) :He does not have it. Removing the acquisition entry. --Fyren 22:41, 29 Sep 2005 (EST) "Most glaring disadvantage" is that it causes exhaustion? You're right, it is most glaring. Only the blindest of users would fail to read it in the skill description. Were we not going to leave obvious stuff out of notes from now on? — Stabber 13:02, 2 December 2005 (UTC) :Are you even reading the note? The most glaring disadvnatge is that unlike Meteor Shower and Earthquake that take long time to recharge, this spell recharges almost instantanuously. Unlike uni-dimensional spells like Lightning Orb, this spell can be used to interrupt, to pin down an enemy to help a friend. In the course of 20 seconds you can use if a bunch of times and the skill renders itself ready. That is what the line is cautioning about. Fix the "most glaring" line to your fancy, but there are VERY few other spells who offer this hazard. --Karlos 13:13, 2 December 2005 (UTC) ::Are you even responding to the complaint? What is surprising about the fact that it causes exhaustion? Bah. Stupid wiki drama. Have your note. — Stabber 13:17, 2 December 2005 (UTC) :::Where does it say that it's surprising that this skill causes exhaustion? If you mean your suggested criteria of "only "urprising" things should be put. That's your opinion, which I do not agree with. When it becomes Wiki policy, go ahead and enforce it. In the mean time, I also see the notes section as providing useful combinations for skills as well as notes about things easy to miss (such as an exhaustion overdose, or Lightning Surge's lack of Armor Penetration). Most of the notes in the skill pages right now are like that. If you wish to "undo" all that, I would recommend you make a case in the Guildwiki Formatting & Style talk pages. --Karlos 13:33, 2 December 2005 (UTC) :I took the liberty to edit the warning note into something I consider more useful. As far as cheap and quickly recharged spells that cause exhaustion go, there's pretty much just Gale and Obsidian Flame. I added such a note to Obsidian Flame too, with what I consider to be the "best usage". Feel free to disagree. --theeth 19:29, 2 December 2005 (UTC) ::I find the notes useful and concise. I'm a happy wikifier. :) --Karlos 19:44, 2 December 2005 (UTC) Gale < 5? Yeah, it says < 4 in description. Silk Weaker 23:20, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :No, it says, <= 4. "Fails with air magic 4 or less".Alekti 23:21, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::I should really read more carefully before I submit. I thought it said... whatever. Silk Weaker 23:33, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :::It's a very common mistake actually. Alekti 23:36, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::::This is normal, you fail because you are below 5 air magic --InfestedHydralisk 12:12, 28 February 2007 (CST) Heh. Don't fret over it, I misread it the first time also. It makes it seem like 4 air magic will make it work without careful re-reading. Now to post my opinion on this skill, in PvP it is a most devastating skill to utterly pin down the target for melee classes, or to keep a monk's gaze off the target. Although at the cost of a near (NEAR) lockdown on a target, exhaustion seems a fair price to pay, seeing as how knockdown has several horrid attributes to it. (Unstoppable interrupt being the main one, save ward of stability, stand your ground, dolyak sig, and others I may have missed... though all rarely used at the moment of this post.) Although at the cost of exhaustion you'll have a nearly useless elementalist throwing the occasional blast here and there every few moments, but considering a elementalist with around 70 energy (Rough average, don't ele so much anymore) can significantly pin down someone with gale after gale after gale. The most effective I've seen this skill used in is random arenas, where shutting down their only (and rare) monk for but a small period, and permitting your allies (most commonly the quick-killing sin) to utterly wipe out a person in a matter of moments. I would go on about the utter frustration of random arenas, although this is about the useful skill Gale. At it's best usage however, one should use it as a frustrating interrupt focused around the knockdown, for if you're looking just for an interrupt, shock is a much more viable option. -Daedric Avenger :Gale is not supposed to be used as substitute for Blackout. Just go R/Me with blackout/choking gas or something ^^ : Amilo Robin 20px 16:50, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Blackout has it's uses also, never said it didn't, but this is more proficient for shutdown over a longer period of time in terms of a drawn out battle. -Daedric Avenger / Kamahl 10:25, 2 September 2006 (CDT) KD/AS Combo Is it actually relevant to mention this in the article for Gale? Sure, it's nice to snare somebody in lava or whatnot, but how would it be reasonable for the ele to run up, through the crippling lava, and use AS? I can understand this tip in Shock, but this seems rather bizarre. --Lemming 01:45, 17 September 2006 (CDT) "(echoed) aftershocks" What are you going to do, Gale->Echo->Aftershock-->Aftershock? Gale lasts three seconds, each -> = 0.75 aftercast, --> is the 1.75s aftercast of AS, the second aftershock comes well after they have gotten up off the ground. The whole idea makes no sense to be honest, I suggest it is removed. Update "Gale: decreased knock down duration to 2 seconds." But.. wasn't it ALREADY 2 seconds? :Confused: It's been 2 second since..this change http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Gale&oldid=184099 --Dazra 02:54, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Gale has been 3 seconds for as long as I can remember. Entropy 02:59, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Use the history of the template for as far back as the template goes. For before that, look at the history of the article. --Fyren 03:10, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::note to self - sleep before saying things. --Dazra 04:04, 2 February 2007 (CST) They shouldnt put knocked down for 2 secs because thats what a normal knock down is already whether its mind shock, counter blow or meteor. "The standard knockdown time is two seconds" quote taken from here http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Knockdown :The GvG Me/E's ruined it for the air spikers that use it properly. --8765 14:28, 8 February 2007 (CST) How did the Me/E's not user it properly? The skill isn't bugged, and you can pick a 2ndary profession for a reason =p P A R A S I T I C 23:31, 15 February 2007 (CST) It sucks ass now. killed one of my favourite builds *weeps* 16px hehe. Farewell to one of the skills that practicaly defined utility in Guild Wars, you were fun while you lasted. Zulu Inuoe 04:04, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :One second really doesn't ruin it that much. I mean, i can barely tell the difference. It was mainly used as a interrupt or to punish kiters...it still is a very useful skill--Manbeast15 22:28, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Does Stonefist Insignia Affect This? Does Stonefist Insignia affect Gale? It says 2 seconds, does that mean 2 seconds no matter what, even with Stonefist Insignia, or does it mean it's just a normal knockdown? 00:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Stonefist Insignia does (or at least ought to) affect Gale. I haven't tested it but, unless there's some weird bug, it should work. 02:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::It works. (If it didn't, no one would use this over Shock) (T/ ) 10:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Notes Change I'm removing this note because of redundancy: "Gale has a variety of uses. Some common ones: *Knock down an enemy long enough to finish them off. *Interrupt skills with long activation times. Healing Signet and Troll Unguent are prime candidates, as are some damaging *Elementalist spells. *Escape a persistent attacker, or give the monks time to heal or protect the target of enemy attacks. *Knock down an enemy right after casting a damage over time spell on them, to force them to stay in the AoE and take the damage." Knock down an enemy? Interrupt skills? This isn't useful knowledge. It's common knowledge. There's a reason why it's not mentioned in every knockdown in Guild Wars: because we know it already. From the style guide itself, "only add a note if it is useful and not obvious."-- 08:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC)